Hostess
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: Few girls know of another club in Ouran... A guys only club. Hostess' come knocking on Host Club door's and shaking up their world. All characters get love but it's mainly Kyoya and Tamaki! Contains yaoi and yuri! Don't like, don't read R&R!
1. Perfect

**A/N: I thought I would just say, this is the first story I ever actually went through with. I edited it and cleaned it. It looks so much better!**

The perfect way to start the day? The perfect outfit. Almost white hair done into two perfect braids, each tied off with a perfect green bow.

My perfect white dress was a tube dress and it had a bright blue shirt tied so that it came just below my chest, a matching blue petticoat under. My hands grazed my white stockings that blended in with my ivory skin.

I slipped on a pair of blue shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. I lined my aqua eyes with thin black eyeliner and lightly doused my eyes in mascara. I put on my silver cat's eyes glasses and skipped out the door.

Next step to a perfect day, go to your perfect classes. I aced my test in trigonometry, finished my homework in both Greek and English and managed to complete my piano exercises without a hitch.

I got out of gym, skipped biology and made it to art room #2 without any issues. Next and final step, go to your perfect job. When I opened the door, I saw my friends.

A set of dark blue haired twins smiled with giant coral eyes, both waving in synch. There was a small little girl with her long hair blonde hair being held back with a pink bunny head band and sporting a matching costume, and she clung to the leg of a tall girl with long black hair pulled into a high pony tail and matching .

In the middle of the room was a girl with evenly cut brown hair and silver eyes. Then there was a girl with short, shaggy red hair and evil gray eyes smiling back at me.

The Ouran Hostess Club was empty today, since we took the day off to redecorate for tomorrow's cosplay and we needed to calculate our total earnings of this week. I pulled my laptop out of my black shoulder bag and smiled at the girls.

"Kyrinka! Saki and I agree that we should research a rumor shrouding the school!" one of the twins, Suki said.

Saki nodded and said, "We are wanting to research the Ouran Host Club!"

"Why we would research ourselves?" the bunny girl, Rima, asked from the corner where she stood with Hitomi.

"Not _Hostess_! Host!" Saki and Suki said at the same time. I nodded and went to the Google search engine. I typed in _Ouran Academy Host Club_ and only four results came up. Two were ours, one a fan site, the other were labeled 'The Ouran Host Club: Those who know how to make ladies happy'.

One was a fan site similar to ours, the other was the actual website. On the page was a picture of seven guys.

Two were like guy versions of Suki and Saki with orange hair, one like a short haired Hitomi, another a short haired Rima held a bunny.

There were three others that striked the us as weird. One was a girl dressed up with short hair that looked like the brunette, Toya. The next was like Kairi, the red head, except with blonde hair. The final one looked nothing like me but we were so similar. My heart burned and ached at the sight of him.

"Wow, they're so..." Toya started. "So hot!" Saki and Suki squealed.

Kairi nodded and announced, "As leader of this club I order we found out where they host such a business!" I rolled my eyes and pointed at the screen.

_Music Room #3._ Kairi nodded and said, "We go!"


	2. Date?

We marched to the empty music room, each of us thinking about one of those guys. When we walked up to the door, Kairi announced, "Since Kyrinka is the brains behind the operation, she will go in!"

Everyone muttered and nodded but I snapped, "No way! This was the twins idea so they should have to do it and... Hey!"

The twins opened the door and pushed me in. "No! Don't leave me in here with a bunch of phonies!"

"Hey, who you calling phoney?" a cute voice asked from behind me. I turned to see the little boy. I started banging on the door harder. The door popped open and in stepped the twins.

"You need to stop whining!" they said at the same time.

They began to open the door but I shook my head and banged it closed. "No! You gotta stay too!"

"So... Who's the brains behind this joint?" the twins ask.

"I am the king and-"

"Yeah yeah, we don't care! We want to meet the smart one!" They snapped.

A boy with black hair, olive skin and thin silver glasses walked up. "What can we do for you?" he asked.

"Kyrinka needs to talk to you!" they announced.

"No! We haven't gone this far into the plan!" I whispered panicky at them.

"We got this. We'll bring Kairi in!" I shook my head but nodded. I had to make up something.

"Well... You are the Ouran Host Club yes?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Do you know who we are?" Everyone but the smart one shook their head. I looked at him.

He sighed and said, "This is the Ouran _Hostess_ Club! They aren't a well known because they don't get in school promotions because being a hostess is more taboo than being a host, and honestly, if one of them were physically hurt or ended up pregnant, the school can say that they weren't involved."

I nodded and said, "Come on in!" The door slammed open and the girls strutted in together.

Rima saw the little boy and ran toward him. They both hugged and he said, "Rima!"

The boy smiled and Rima said, "Honey!" I smiled and looked at Hitomi walk over to be near her little cousin. The tall boy did the same.

Hitomi smiled and said, "A pleasure to see you again, Takashi." The twins shared a look and sang, "_History…"_

The blonde said, "I am the king, Tamaki! This is the vice-president, Kyoya, and this is my piglet, Haruhi!"

I shook my head and said, "This is Kairi, our president, our go-to girl, Toya and I am Kyrinka, the vice-president."

"Well," Tamaki said, sliding up to Kairi, "We must keep our blue blood pure! We must not breed among such commoners," as he said this, he waved his hand out toward us, "And you, my flower, would be so intresting as a client! Join us?" Kairi stomped on his foot.

"What was that for?" Tamaki shouted. "These _commoners_," she spat out, "are my _friends_. None of them are _common_ and all of them have earned a spot at Ouran or own a personal company and paid their own way in!"

Kyoya slid up next to me and said, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" I smiled.

He smiled back. It wasn't as simple as that though. Time stopped and I felt a blush slowly cover my pale cheeks. He smiled and I saw a sparkle in his eyes. I looked away at the other side of the room. I saw the clock.

I muttered a few choice words and yelled, "We have to prep for the cosplay!" There was a chorus of moans. Honey looked up and said, "We can help!" The rest of the group nodded.

I nodded and we led the way to our art room. They all marveled at the mural designs on the wall, the graffiti we did on the ceiling and the floor. They smiled at the paint covered tables and chairs. We showed them our costumes and they laughed. It was all a bunch of classic, Japanses style dresses, and were fitting with the hall we booked at the school.

"Can we join?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Honey-sempai, of course you can!"

"Well, how about we make it a party? I could pick you up in front of the school on Saturday. Say… 11?," Kyoya suggests.

I nod and giggle, "It's a date!" The girls giggle and the guys stifle a laughter. "What did I say?" I ask.

When they leave, Kyoya is blushing. "It's a date?" Suki and Saki ask at the same time. "Oh shit!"


	3. Whipped Cream

I let my white hair flow ordinarily today, while Kairi outlined my eyes in a light black. Toya pulled out dresses and shirts from my small closet.

"I don't know why you insist on living in such a small house!" Toya began to moan. I rolled my eyes.

"I live here, you don't. Shut up," I joked. "Yeah, shut up!" Kairi mocked. Toya and I rolled out eyes and it was silent before Toya squealed.

"What?" we both asked her, rushing over. "I found the best outfit!"

Not surprised, it was the last outfit in the closet. It was a pair of black converse, a pair of ripped up red stockings, some ripped up shorts and a red tank top with a black hoodie with a bunch of red key designs on them.

I smiled. Toya always picked a flashy, school girl style while Kairi liked sporty but expensive. I got most of it from Hot Topic so it was moderate.

I put on the punk outfit and looked at myself in my sticker-covered mirror. I smiled wider, giggling. Even if Kyoya didn't like me, he **had** to admire _THIS!_

I put on my glasses, I grabbed my black shoulder bag, and we rushed out to the car. Soon enough, I was in front of the school and Kairi was hiding in the bushes while Toya hid in a tree. Soon a black limo pulled up and out stepped Kyoya, wearing a white button down, black slacks and a pair of black converse.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and my blood ran cold, and then went red hot again. No I wasn't, but I had to be!

He walked me to a small coffee shop about 5 minutes walking distance from the school. It was small and in-between two shops and it didn't look noticeable. We stepped in and it looked quiet. There was a counter with a punk teenager with gauges behind the counter and a cute middle school couple sitting in each other's arms.

Kyoya led me to the counter and said, "Anything you want. My treat!" My eyes widened.

"A small white-chocolate raspberry mocha with extra whip cream please! Oh, and a cookie!" Kyoya looked at me awkwardly and said, "Chai tea with whip cream and a muffin."

The man made our coffees and handed us our food. Kyoya paid for his and (after a short fight) I paid for mine. He led me to a back room where no one was sitting. We both pulled out our laptops and went to our website pages.

The front page was just us standing together, shoulder's back, standing straight with our heads and hands holding on to each others hands and shoulder's.

"So... How about that party?" Kyoya asked. I looked at him and scrunched up my nose, thinking.

"Are we gonna talk about that?"

"Yes."

Kyoya flashed me a smile and scrolled down his page. I did something similar. We both logged into the website and posted a banner in big letters saying: PARTY! HOSTESS AND HOSTS! SATURDAY, MARCH 5th!

We both smiled. We sat in awkward silence for a few seconds until I said, "Gay baby."

"Wh... What?"

"Gay baby. During every awkward silence, a gay baby is born and a straight person dies."

"Wow," Kyoya says with a cute blush. Wait... _cute?_ Where did that come from? I shook of the un-orthodox idea.

"So..."

"So... What did you mean by 'It's a date'?" Kyoya asked. Crap, oh crap, oh crap, CRAP CRAP!

I began to blush and mumbled, "I didn't mean to imply anything." My face slowly burned as Kyoya looked at me. Then he... laughed?

"You're so cute when your embarrassed." My eyebrows knit together.

He left a light kiss on my lips. He tasted like cinnamon and whipped cream! His lips were amazingly soft. Soon, he left me, making me wonder what that was all about!


	4. Sick

The cold water pounded on my aching muscles. I _had_ to go to school today but I was so _sick!_ I got out of the shower and blowed my nose for the tenth time this morning. I didn't dare dress up today! I decided I'd actually wear the Ouran uniform today, because I was way too lazy to look for something.

I didn't do my make up but I put my hair in a side ponytail. I put on contacts instead of glasses and ran downstairs, grabbed a Monster and a bag of Doritos then ran out the door.

When I was in the limo, I saw it wasn't mine. Saki, Suki, Hikaru and Kouru sat together, Tamaki and Kairi on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Date. Details. _NOW!_" Both sets of twins demanded.

"We just sat and talked. We set up a dance in a week. And then..." I blushed at the memory of the kiss.

"NO WAY!" the three girls yelled at the same time! "What?" the guy twins asked.

"HE KISSED HER!"

**Fast forward to the School (About 30 minutes):**

I ran out of the car to ignore the wave of questions. I ran to my locker, threw in everything but a notebook and my Monster, grabbed a blue raspberry lollipop (because they are oh so awesome!) and ran to first period.

I sat down in the back where no one could see me and popped my lollipop in my mouth. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put in the earphones. I hit shuffle and listened to 'Do it Like a Dude' by Jessie J. I began to sing along, like the weirdo I was… Or still am…

I heard the door open and I looked up _Kyoya._ I didn't know he was in Trigonometry! I turned up my music and tuned him out. He saw me and smiled.

He sat at the front of the room. "Um.. Kyoya-sempai?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you sit next to me?"

"Of course."

He walked slowly to the back of the empty room, books in hand and I felt my stomach tense up. He sat down next to me and smiled. I pulled out a headphone and passed it to him. I hit next on the song. _'_Pop Rocks' by Fight Fair.

I hummed and tapped my feet to the beat. I watch Kyoya look down at the desk.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah..."

**Fast forward to Host/Hostess Time! (About 6-8 hours):**

I sat in front of another guy, his eyes staring at my chest. I smiled and sucked in my breathe. I needed to sneeze so _badly!_ Finally, I couldn't take it. I bent over and sneezed. The guy didn't seem to mind because I was bent over and he could see my chest.

I sat up and murmured, "I gotta go."

I walked to the twins and said, "Can you give me a ride home?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We have guests."

"Fine!"

I walked to the music room instead and walked in quietly.

I walked to Tamaki and said, "Can you get me a ride home? Saki and Suki won't take me."

"No."

"Why?"

"He can't!" a girl next to him snapped.

"Go ask Kyoya!" Tamaki joked. I blushed and nodded.

"Kyoya?" I asked him.

"Yes?"

"C-could y-you ACHOO! Give me a ride home?"

"Yes." I looked at him though _he_ wouldn't look up.

**Kyoya's POV:**

As soon as she left, I didn't know what to do. I texted the driver to meet me in front of the building in five minutes. e said he'd be here in three. I packed up my stuff, told everyone goodbye then left.

I met Kyrinka in front of the school and laughed when I saw her. She was holding a pile books in her arms, her head peeking over the top.

"What's all that?" I said with a laugh.

"Books. I like to read," she said with a stuffy nose. Her nose was cute. It was red.


	5. Chibi

I couldn't say the car ride was awkward. It was agonizing. I wanted to ask about the kiss so badly! I sat next to Kyoya and all he did was smile when he caught me looking at him.

I was about to say something when the driver said, "Were here!" I didn't want to leave.

I looked to the driveway and muttered, "Of course they're not home."

"Who's not here?"Kyoya asked behind me.

"My parents. My dad is a director and my step-mom is an artist. They're never home. They usually work together on projects. I'm blabbing aren't it?"

"No, It's not a big deal. You're cute when you babble!"

I blushed and smiled. I stepped out of the car and pulled out my books.

I closed the door and heard it open then close again. I looked back at Kyoya and smiled. I motioned him forward.

He walked with me to the front door and I watched the limo pull away. I opened the small door to show a small wooden foyer with some white carpeted stairs.

To the left, you could see a brown and white oriented living room and a brown and black oriented study to the right. The kitchen was tan and white with yellow wallpaper and rainbow chairs.

"Wow..." Kyoya muttered. I smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs. First was my parents room which I never dared to go in. The next was my baby sisters who was at daycare today. Then there was my little sister who was sleeping over at Kari's little sister's house.

Finally was my room, at the end of the hall. It had pale blue walls, with all of the furniture in shades of gray.I had small black and purple bathroom near my closet and a small closet with just enough space for my clothes.

I put my books on the shelf of my bookcase and threw myself onto the bed.

Kyoya sat next to me and said, "So... what do you want to do when you get older?"

"Singer or writer."

I smiled and asked, "Favorite color?"

"Metal blue."

It was Kyoya's turn next. "Favorite bubblegum flavor?"

"Banana."

"Favorite Soda?"

"Strawberry."

"Favorite food?"

"French fries."

It went on like that. Until two in the morning. I woke up with Kyoya's arm wrapped around my side and a pillow under my head. He was cuddled close to my chest.

I pulled away from him and pulled myself to the bathroom, stepping into the hot waters. I rubbed my sore shoulders and let out a less-sick sigh. I stepped out of the flawing spray and slipped a towel under my arms and peeked out the door.

Kyoya lay asleep with his face in a pillow. I smiled and slipped out, going to put on undies first. I slipped on a black bra and looked into my closet. I reached for some yellow and black stripped tights, a ripped up jean shorts, a yellow V-neck and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

With a light circle of black eyeliner and some gold lipstick, I looked to see Kyoya sitting like a baby does, rubbing his eyes.

"CHIBI KYOYA!" I say happily. I run over and sit on his lap, cuddling my face close to his chest. Then I pull back.

"You need to change!" I say with a smile. I run to my dad's room and hand him a white button up and some black jeans. I pushed him into the closet and waited for him to walk out. It was so worth it!

He kept the top three unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The jeans hugged him tightly and he seemed embarrassed. I walked over and pulled his hand and but wouldn't look him in the eye. My face was bright red and I couldn't help but giggle. Bad timing, right?

The door opened to show Lindsey and my dad, holding hands. They look up when I giggle. We all freeze then my dad walks up the stairs cursing like a sailor.

"WHO IS HE?" He practically screams.

"My friend, Daddy!" I say calmly.

"FRIEND MY A-"

"Language!" Lindsey calls.

"I don't care who he is! What is he doing_upstairs alone with_**you!"**

"I WAS SICK AND IF YOU WERE EVER HOME YOU WOULD KNOW THAT! HE WAS HERE BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN I WAS SICK! HE DIDN'T TRY ANYTHING SO MAYBE YOU SHOULD-" _Smack._

I knew I would get that but it was worth it. Kyoya was much more than a friend to me but I would never say as much. Nothing happened.

Tears welled in my eyes but I refused to cry. I felt my cheek flame up and Lindsey rushed upstairs.

"Honey, maybe we should listen to her but," she then turned on me, "You have no right to talk to your father like that! We are completely willing to listen if you would speak politely."

I nodded my head and muttered a sarcastic apology. "Come on you two. We should go downstairs and get this bandaged," she said while looking at my cheek.

Everything bites me in the ass. _Everything._


	6. Suicide

**BitchesLoveReno, Kyoya has been saved! No more cliff dangling or I will not update for a long time! Muahahaha!**

I sat at the counter, watching as Lindsey poured ointment on the huge bruise. It was slightly blue and had blood because of my dad's wedding ring. She pulled a bandage over it then rubbed concealer around the edges that weren't covered. We all sat in awkward silence then I smiled and said, "Gay baby."

Lindsey giggled and Kyoya stiffened a laugh. Dad even cracked a smile.

"So... What's your name?" Lindsey asked.

"I am Kyoya, miss. I am a friend of your daughters. I go to her school," he answered like a gentleman.

"What were you doing over so early?" my dad growled.

"He stayed because I was sick. We fell asleep downstairs and I went to get ready. When I walked downstairs, he was awake. I wanted to thank him for staying but he needed new clothes so I brought him upstairs to use some of yours," I answered.

"Why was he upstairs?" my dad asked. "I needed him to change somewhere and the downstairs bathroom broke again, so it smells bad," I said with a faint smile. The downstairs bathroom had been broken for a week now and they never noticed. "Well, your father and I will talk about this. You can stay here for a bit, then we decided what the punishment is."

**FAST FORWARD, A BIT:**

"You're grounded for a week simply for yelling at your father and talking back," Lindsey said with a faint smile. She was happy I got such a light punishment.

"But Li

ndsey, I can't be grounded on Sunday! I'm hosting a dance with the Hostess'!" I said in a whiny voice. "You can't always get what you want. And you need to be punished."

"Then take away my phone and my laptop! Please just don't actually ground me!" Lindsey groaned and looked at dad. He nodded.

"Fine!"

"YAY!"

"Wait... Did she say her phone and her laptop?" a voice asked from the doorway. There stood the typical Kairi in her leather jacket and un-matching cowboy boots.

"Yes... She can't have it until Sunday," Lindsey told Kairi.

Kairi gasped and said, "But... Wait... Oh. My. GOD! This must be Kyrinka's way of committing suicide! I knew it!" I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at the rampaging red-head.

"Till Sunday. Okay," I said to Lindsey with a forced smile. I loved my step-mom but she was sometimes to... strict. I dug through my pockets and gave her an iTouch, both of my phones, my Apple TV remote and hid my iPod in my sleeve. I told her my laptop was on my desk and that I was going for coffee with the girls today.

Once we all walked out, I looked away from Kyoya and mumbled a quiet goodbye.

"Wait... Before I go, will you go to the dance with me, please Kyrinka?" he asked.

I immediately nodded like a bobble head and squeaked, "Yes."

"Perfect," he said quietly and placed a light kiss on my lips.

As soon as he left, Kairi and I let out a string of giggles and jumped up and down. From his limo, Kyoya watched the girls cheer and he looked at his dream. "Out of the girls in the world, I had to fall in love with _her._"

**OoOoO! I left a cliffhanger! No, he loves Kyrinka! Wrong! Wait... I'm not sure yet. So update. Wait… That's my job! So… comment. Because everyone knows how bad it sucks to hae 500 hits and 3 reviews.**

_**Kyoya:**__Please do! This girls crazy!_

_**Me:**____I demand silence!_

_**Twins:**____Will there be any twincest?Cause we wanna have some _fun.

_**Me:**____Hell yes! Get yo' fun on, bitches!_

_**Kyrinka:**__Why did I have to give up my iTouch __**and**__ my cellphone!__**Sob**_


	7. Apology

I first, need to apologize. I was grounded for a month, got ungrounded, then grounded again for a week. Then I had three projects due, I sprained my ankle, and got an F, a D and two C's so I had to work those off until report cards (which are coming on Friday…).

Second, I am starting a Kingdom Hearts story and another Ouran story, except there probably will be a lot of death, cursing and sex. I won't have any lemons but the Ouran will rated M just for EXTREME violence and language. And with enough encouragement… I might make a story all about the yaoi-licous-ness in Ouran. Yum.

Finally, WHAT NOW! BitchesLoveReno, you shall never make a story about the twins without twincest, mainly 'cause their way too sexy to go without it. But look at BitchesLoveReno's story, 'Love Me'. SHE MIGHT BE MAKING A SEQUEAL!

**Shout out's to the following:**

**BitchesLoveReno**

**CurlyCharlie**

**wishIwereAnime**

**DrProffesorHzo**

**Scizzors**

**RockerGirl0709**

**Relm Wanderer**

YALL ARE SO FRICKING NICE! I LOVE YOU ALL! (Though some of these people didn't comment on my stories, they have looked at others and said I was LIKE A BOSS!)

AND, I looked at all of my hits, added them together, and I screamed. 356 HITS! IN A SINGLE MONTH! AND THAT WAS JUST MY PROFILE! FOR ALL OF MY STORIES… *calculator* *dies*.

2468… *dies again*

**Kyoya: GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY!**

**Me: Shut up or I will disperse the Host Club**

**Hikaru: Well, at least I have you, Koaru!**

**Kaoru: Oh, Hikaru!**

**Me: And I'll make a story about everyone being straight!**

**Nekozowa: And you can do that, if you just write their names on the back of my creep cat doll thing!**

**Me: MYUAH HAHAHAHA *cough* HAHAHAHA *cough cough***


	8. What the hell?

"This is the best idea we've had in weeks!"

"I know!" Twins spoke in their creepy, in-synch ways. Suki and Saki smiled and Hikaru and Kaoru, giggling and grinning as if this was something everyone did.

"So… Any news on Karinka and Kyoya?" Suki and Saki asked.

"No… Kyoya actually seemed more frantic than usual today. I know that the dance is hard to plan, specifically because it was supposed to be cosplay but what if we just don't cosplay? Wouldn't that be so much easier?" Kaoru explained.

"Yeah, and we would have to deal with any of the stupid fan girls who we're cosplaying as… it's so annoying!" Hikaru joked.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S IT!" Suki and Saki both screeched, attracting the restaurants elegant clients to turn their way.

"What is it?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, totally unfazed by this new and sudden amount of attention.

"We can give the dance a more obvious cosplay theme, make it sexy enough for _everyone_ to enjoy, and let Kyoya and Karinka… _blow off steam_."

"That is the smartest thing we've heard you say. Ever. But what will we do?"

"VEGAS BABY!"

**On the drive to the Hitachin house:**

"They did have a good idea.." Hikaru said suddenly.

"About what?" Kaoru asked, being pulled out of rather awkward fantasies.

"The Vegas theme… But what would the guys wear?"

"Bunny suits?" 

"Funny Kaoru…" But Kaoru was _far_ from joking. He could already see Hikaru wearing a sexy, orange bunny suit, swaying throughout the crowd of obsessive girls.

Silence filled the car for only seconds until Kaoru had an idea. "Do youn remember when Renga tried to make that crappy movie?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

"What if we try to theme the guys kinda off how boss dressed? White shirt, mostly unbuttoned, all fancy and junk. Whatcha think?"

Silence until Hikaru said loudly, "AND WE COULD PRETEND TO BE STRIPPERS!" 

"Um.. Hikaru? Why the hell would we be strippers?"

"Strippers are sexy. Do you think I'd be a sexy stripper, Kaoru-teme?" as Hikaru said this, he pulled off his seat belt and got on his knees, facing Kaoru on the leather seating. Hikaru leaned in until there noses were just barely touching, their matching, pink lips almost barley touching.

Hikaru leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kaoru's, their lips melding like caramel and chocolate. They moved together, nibbling on eachothers soft, lips. Slowly, almost willingly, Kaoru parted his lips, Hikaru's tongue slowly making its way into his counterpart's mouth.

Like a battle for dominance, a twisted dance, their tongue's pressed against each other, wrapping around and slowly swaying. When they felt the car jar forward, Kaoru pushed Hikaru away and ran out to the house, in the pouring rain. He loved every second of that kiss but… he could only think one thing.

_What the hell?_


	9. Battery

**A/N: Not guilty for not writing. Not one bit. This is just to piss you all off! It's to show how fucked up this story is getting. And it's getting there fast! Oh, and if you don't like yuri, I suggest you only read the first part. But you won't understand everything. SO I suggest you get over it.**

"TAKASHI! I'm so tired~!" Honey moaned. He couldn't take all the force of the swift, but jutted movements. He felt it again, harder than before. Honey let out a moan.

"Just do it, Mitsukuni!" Mori snapped. It was taking so long, and he just wanted to get everything over with and go home. He had a date with Hitomi, and didn't want to be late. And Honey was making him as late as possible.

"Fine! Want me to do it? I'll do it!" he yelled, thrusting forward with as much force as possible. But he didn't hit the training mitts Mori always wore when practicing. It was Mori's tan, smooth chin.

Mori flew back with a gasp and crashed into the wall, his back pressing against the cool, blue padding they stapled to the walls, just in case Honey lost his temper.

"Takashi! I'm sorry!" Honey cried out, as soon as a crack was heard, ringing through the dojo. But when he rushed forward, he knew '_sorry_' wasn't gonna cut it.

Mori lay, unconscious, on the ground, with his neck twisted awkwardly, and his wrist flicking around rapidly. And all Honey could do, was let out a horrified scream.

Suki was on the bed, her bra unclasped in seconds. Saki held herself over her twin, smirking. Suki winced as her sister kissed her neck roughly, wanting her _so_ badly…

"Why aren't you kissing back?" Saki pouted. Suki shrugged. She enjoyed these simple nights of casual sex, but it was all so boring now.

Most saw it as disgusting and impure. Suki and Saki saw it as sexy, fun, and abusive. Every night ended in a porn scene, a fight, and one of them pulling a knife on the other… But it was all so _boring_ now!

"If you're not gonna kiss me, then we should Hikaru and Kaoru over! I want a little bit of their yaoi loving!" Saki said with a crude giggle.

Saki showed only a smirk laced with malice and sadism. "We all know their so~ gay for each other. But… I think we're done for tonight."

Suki pushed Saki off of her, putting her bra together once again, her shirt buttoned up quickly. But as she tried to leave, Saki grasped at her wrist.

"Please don't do this again, baby!" she said seductively.

"Let go."

"Aww, don't be like-"

Suki pulled her hand away and slapped Saki away.

"I said, let the fuck go."

And Suki walked out. Just like she always did.

Rima puckered her already red lips, and darkened the color, their color like a cherry. She wore a skimpy gown of pure lace and heels that would make her taller than Hitomi.

Her eyes were a pure color of purple, and her cheeks were a deep shade of pink. Her skin was as pale as snow, and her blonde hair was piled atop her head with deep purple clips.

A quick look in the mirror, and she felt like crying. Her long legs were laced with only fishnet, and the flimsy string she dare call a skirt. Her chest was covered only by what she could call band aids.

She hated it.

She creeped through her extensive house, quickly. Her parents only came home to eat and sleep and Hitomi had a date. Unfortunately, so did Rima.

As Rima used the key she hid under her heel to sneak in and out, she heard Hitomi click down the stairs.

"You're going to see him again." It wasn't a question. It was logic, that everyone knew about. No one could deny it.

"Yeah. I'll be gone for a while," Rima whispered.

Just as she opened the door, Hitomi slammed it closed. "Look at me."

"Hitomi, I-"

"I said, look at me."

"I have to-"

"I said, LOOK AT ME, GOD DAMMIT!" Hitomi screamed.

Rima closed her eyes, and faced her best friend.

It was silent. Then Hitomi lightly brushed a hand along her hair line, where it was scabbed and red. Her temple had a scar, and a deep yellowed bruise.

"He hit you."

"He always hits me," Rima whispered.

"Why don't you leave him?"

"You and I both know he'll find me."

"That's not all."

"Yes it is."

"Stop lying and just tell me."

Rima looked up slowly, her long eyelashes fluttering over her pale blue eyes.

"He's all I have. I'd rather be beaten than unloved. No one but him loves me, even if it is so twisted and sick."

"It's disgusting."

"So what? So, maybe I'm a massicist! I've tried to run, but I just don't want to leave! It's all violent words and empty threats from you, but he's hit me seventeen times in the past two days."

"But who's counting?" Hitomi said with such a light smile.

"Exactly. Who will love me if he doesn't?"

Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned forward, like she wanted to embrace Rima. The younger looking girl could use the hug, so she leaned forward.

But instead, she was kissed.

Hitomi gave no dramatic pause, nor a romantic battle of dominance. It was a slow, but sincere and honest kiss.

Hitomi pulled away seconds later and said, "If he can't love you, I will."

Rima smiled. It always ended like this. She would smile, nod, and promise to tell him it was over. And she would. Then he pulls a gun on her in the parking lot and she goes home, telling her it went well, and she would never see him again, just after her beat her and raped her. But she was a liar.

There was a knock. Lights flashed outside and Hitomi thrust open the door.

A police officer stood there and looked at both of them with shock, and somewhat of a lust. Then he regained his composure and nodded.

"Good evening misses. Do you know a… Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" he asked in an official voice.

Hitomi looked down at Rima with confusion, and she only shrugged. "Yes, we know him. Why?"

"We would like you to come down to the station with us to answer a few questions."

"And why do you need us?"

"Mr. Haninozuka has recently been convicted of battery to a young man named Takashi Morinozuka. He was his cousin."


	10. Does it Good

**A/N: Made you mad, didn't it? My fan basis probably went down by half.**

Karinka lay drunk and stupid at Kairi's feet.

"I want a choc… cho cho…. Choo choo!" the white hair giggled in her stupor.

Kairi cackled and fell on top of Karinka. The loud bass blared from the club's speakers, and drunken patrons were kissing and having sex on top of everything, including the very bar where the best friends sat moments ago.

Karinka gave Kairi an admirable peck on the nose and pushed her off. They brought Kyoya and Tamaki, but lost them as the night dragged on. Kyoya was supposed to drive them home, and he planned on staying over at Karinka's mom and dad were out of town for the rest of the month.

All they left her was their old dinosaur of a computer, a phone with no texting, and her credit card. Thank god they took her baby sister. Now, she only had to watch the middle sister, who was, again, over at Kairi's, hanging out with her sister.

Karinka peered around the dank and dirty bar, and giggled when she saw Kyoya. Then she glared when she saw the ho he was talking to.

She stumbled over, angrily and sat herself in Kyoya's lap.

"Excuse you! Kyoya and I were having a conversation," the bitch snapped.

Karinka giggled. "Oh, so you know his name? Does your pimp give you a bonus for that, or do you just want to be able to scream out his name tonight, when yall get busy?'Cause, girl, Imma tell you, he does it _good!"_

The girl flushed and stood up, making sure her fake boobs jiggled. She pulled out a scrap of paper from her purse, and handed it to Kyoya.

"Call me if you get tired of the tramp," she said with a sweet smile, and walked away.

"Ho! I know you did not just say that! Imma fuck you up, you bitch ass-"

"Shut up, Karinka! I wasn't going to do have sex with her! It's not appropriate. People are more respectable than that." Kyoya snapped.

"No they aren't! Look at those two on the bar. He has his penis so far up that guy's ass and no one cares!" Karinka let out with a wild shriek of giggles.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Go get Tamaki. We should go home now."

Karinka nodded and walked away. She looked around and found Tamaki quickly, but she also found Kairi with him.

"AH! MY EYES!" Karinka shrieked.

Kairi let out a loud scream and Tamaki let out a very unmanly yelp.

"Shut the damn door!" Kairi yelled.

Karinka closed the bathroom stall door, and she heard Kairi and Tamaki put their clothes back on.

"Heh! Kyo-kyo say we leavin', so get yo asses to da caw!" Karinka tried to say. (I'm ashamed to write this…)

"Okie dokie!" Tamaki said with a drunken giggle. Kairi nodded and the bizarre trio skipped to the car, where Kyoya waited.

Kairi and Tamaki squeezed into the same seat, and resumed making out, while Karinka sat in the front seat.

They dropped Kairi and Tamaki off at Tamaki's house, leaving them to do god knows what.

Kyoya quickly drove them to Karinka's house, and let the car idle in the drive way.

"This is our stop." Kyoya said quietly, almost as if he didn't want the night to end.

Karinka gave him a slight smirk.

"It doesn't have to be."

Kyoya looked up sharply. "What?"

Karinka smiled. "You heard me. Or do I need to spell it out? We. Should. Have. Sex. It's that simple."

Kyoya winced. He wasn't ready for all that! He loved her, but it was nowhere near time for this!

Karinka slowly peeled off her sweat soaked jacket, then her strappy heels. Next, those expensive stockings she ripped so many times. Last, her dress.

"Would you like to do the rest for me?" she asked, and giggled.

Kyoya shook his head. "Not yet. You're drunk, and it's not right. I shouldn't and…"

He trailed off as soon as Karinka pressed her lips against his. It was far better than their first kiss. She swept a pale hand into his shirt, and pulled it off, the buttons popping off fluently.

She played with his belt, and unclasped it, pulling it out of the small loops.

Kyoya tried to protest, but Karinka was on his mouth once more.

"Please take them off," Karinka moaned, placing Kyoya's hands at her waist band.

It looked as if Kyoya had to think about this, then he grabbed the lacy material and pulled down.

"You asked for it."


	11. Control

**A/N: I'm trying to get to chapter 20 by December, just for you all! So, I don't want a SINGLE MEAN COMMENT! And, if I don't have at least two new comments for every chapter by December, I'm canceling the story. Because everyone knows how it sucks when you have 500 hits, and 2 reviews… :(**

Karinka and Kairi woke up in similar positions, both laying on top of someone, who was stroking their hair, lovingly. Then, they both had a headache sent from hell.

Karinka let out a loud moan. Kyoya stirred from underneath her.

"You awake?" he muttered, ruffling his hair.

"Obviously!" Karinka said with a giggle.

Kyoya gave her a shaky smile. And Karinka remembered what she did last night…

"We… You know… Didn't we?" she asked quietly.

Kyoya nodded. "I'm so sorry… I should have just walked out but… I… I don't know why I stayed."

Karinka smiled. "I'm not mad! I just wish I could remember a little more than I do right now!"

Kyoya nodded and smiled. The remembered something important… Something that Karinka told him.

"You told me last night… That you were on birth control…"

Karinka's eyes widened. "Oh fuck!"

Kairi woke up, enjoying the feeling of being caressed and loved. Then she saw who was touching her. And she screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing, Suoh!" she shrieked, and jumped off the bed.

"I have no idea!" he yelled.

Kairi blinked and looked around at her surroundings. And felt a cool draft pass over her bare shoulders.

Kairi and Tamaki looked at each other, then dashed back under the covers.

"We didn't…"

"We did!"


	12. Positive

**A/N: Last chapter sucked… This is where I get to enjoy pissing you all off. If you wanted a love story, leave. I decided this is gonna go from hell, to total shit storm.**

Karinka clutched Kyoya's hand to her chest, and shivered. It was only fifteen minutes after they woke and received a distressed phone call from Kairi. They were supposed to meet the Tamaki and Kairi here for the same reason that Karinka had asked her maid what pregnancy tests were more accurate.

"Karinka!" a voice called from the other half of the parking lot. The white haired girl looked up, and ran for the red head that called her name.

Kairi met her halfway, and embraced her best friend.

"I'm scared…" Karinka whispered into Kairi's neck.

Kairi giggled and twirled a thin strand of her friend's hair. "It'll be okay."

A pair of arms wrapped around both of them. They looked up at Tamaki. He smiled.

"No matter what happens when we do this test, Kyoya and I will stick by you both," the blonde said with complete confidence.

Karinka nodded, but felt less confident than him. She wasn't pregnant. And if she was, she was going to have an abortion. No doubt about it.

Kairi grabbed onto her friend's hand. "Time to go in."

The bizarre set of friends walked in to the pharmacy, and went straight to the '_Feminine Needs'_ section. Kairi picked up a pack of tampons.

"At least, if we're pregnant, we won't need these for a while," Kairi said with a smirk. Karinka nodded.

They grabbed a handful of tests each, a few bottles of water, and paid. Then, they drove to Karinka's house.

After chugging down the bottles, they 'took' their tests, set them on the counter, and waited.

After a few minutes of pacing and glances, they saw something. A flash of pink.

"All of them…" Kairi whispered.

"THEIR ALL POSITIVE!"


	13. The Same

**A/N: Last chapter sucked ass. Sorry. I'm trying to finish this by the end of January. This chapter is now more about Mori and Honey… I wanna give them so more attention.**

"Ta-takashi?" a scared voice whispered. That's all he could force himself to say. Honey had been proven innocent, since Mori was still alive, and his friends backed him up.

Everyone forgived him.

Everyone except Takashi.

Not that he could though.

Mori woke up two days ago, but said nothing. He seemed to be in… shock? Or was it just hate? He only stared out the window as if it could save him.

The doctor said that there was no major damage, thank god, but he would need a neck brace for a few months. Honey didn't wanna look at Mori, in a brace, all because of him…

"I'm sorry…"Honey whimpered.

"Don't be," a steely voice cut through the tension. "I wasn't strong enough to train you. I was easily distracted," Mori said. He spoke.

Honey looked at his best friend. "You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

Mori looked up sharply. "What?"

"You're stronger than me, Takashi. I was being an ass hole, and I fucked everything up, all because I got jealous."

This caused Mori's eyes to widen. "Jealous?"

"Yes. Jealous. I didn't want you with Hitomi because… I want you."

Mori couldn't force his stone-like face back into place. He looked shocked.

"I know, it's disgusting and dirty and evil, but I don't give a damn. I love you, Takashi."

Mori smiled. "That's good."

Honey looked at his cousin, confused. "Why?"

Mori leaned over and pressed a kiss to Honey's cheek. _"I loved you first."_


	14. Bored

**A/N: Just a Hikaru and Kaoru confrontation, with some making out at the end. Nothing note worthy.**

A soft hand forced Hikaru to the wall. And he knew who it was. It was obvious. "Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at his twin with… frustration. Not loathing, or distaste. Confusion and anger.

"Why? Why'd you do it?" the younger twin asked.

Hikaru smirked. "I do a lot of things… And people. You're gonna need to specify."

Kaoru flinched. _And people? Who has he been with?_ But Kaoru wouldn't dare ask. He had pinned him to the wall just outside the doors of the showers in the boys locker room. It was slowly emptying out, for fear of either witnessing a major blowout, or witnessing the bizarre twins blow each other.

"You know what I mean, you ass hole, so stop fucking with me and tell me the truth!" Kaoru growled.

Hikaru's smirk wavered. "I got bored."

Kaoru's eyes doubled in size. He did something so unlawful… So taboo… So amazing… Because he got bored?

Hikaru's eyes widened when he say Kaoru's tear up. Hikaru had meant to do it, and it wasn't because of boredom. He loved Kaoru and he knew it was worth finding out if his brother felt the same way. And it seemed that Kaoru truly did. And what he did next proved it.

Kaoru kissed him. He grabbed Hikaru's collar and shoved his mouth open, no hesitation. He pressed his chest against his brothers and they explored each other's mouths eagerly. Hikaru grounded his hips into Kaoru's, summoning a throats groan. Hikaru's fingers ran down Kaoru's cheeks, down his thin neck, down his side, like feathers floating along water.

They pulled away slowly, their amber eyes fluttering open, as if awakening from a beautiful dream.

Hikaru smiled. "Okay… Maybe I wasn't totally bored…"

"Good," Kaoru said with one last kiss. Then he walked away.


	15. Better

A/N: Suki and Saki chapter. Anyone remember them? I figured since I wanna wrap up the story 'cause it's lost it's point, I should make sure that I cover up all the loose ends. The twins and the cousins being some of them. Then, I will make sure Kyoya and Karinka end up happily ever after and Kairi and Tamaki… well, they didn't really get anywhere…

"This needs to stop."

Saki woke up to those cold words, colder than the air conditioning on her bare body. She knew the voice. She knew what the voice meant. She knew she didn't agree.

"What'd I do this time?" Saki moaned, looking over at her twin in irritation. Usually, after sex, they fought, had more sex, then went their separate ways. They could be okay with eachother in public, with their friends to level them out, but, otherwise, they were always at eachother's throats.

"I'm tired of this. All we do is fight, complain, and have sex. You maybe okay with being a whore but I'm not."

The words were blunt. That was something that proved how serious Suki was right now. She was always beating around the bush, nervous and coy, while Saki took the wheel, getting the answers she needed.

"Well, I know I may not be the best in bed but-"

"NO! That's not what I mean and know it! I'm tired of being hit and yelled at then sexed up like I'm some fucking toy! I'm so tired of this! All the shit we fight over and start for no reason! And… I…. I love you… And I don't want…" Suki felt tears fill her eyes and she pushed them away angrily.

Saki sat in silence. The speech sounded practiced. She knew Suki practiced her rants when she was mad. But… Suki didn't cry. She only cried when something was killing her. Maybe this something was Saki.

"I'm sorry."

Those were'nt words that left Saki's mouth often.

Suki looked up, sniffling and sobbing. "Wh-what?"

Saki sighed. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't think that…"

"I felt like this?"

"That god damn twin thing is nerve racking. But, yes. I thought you didn' t care so I-"

"Pretended like you didn't care?"  
>"GOD DAMMIT SHUT UP~!" Saki half yelled in frustration.<p>

Suki giggled and hugged her sister, nudging her face in between her twin's breasts.

Saki smiled and layed a hand on her sister's head. "From now on, things will get better."

"Promise?"

Saki looked down. Down at the girl who was born with her. Who learned to walk with her. Who cried with her. Who her with her. Who fell in love with her. Who loved her. This vunerable little girl who was always there. The least she could do was be there for her too.

"I promise."


	16. Truely

A/N: Only three or four chapters left… *Sob* I worked so hard (thought there isn't much to show for it).

Rima tied her hair up in her normal pink bow, holding it back with a bunny head band. She put on a strapless white sundress and pink flip flops. She looked happy today. And she was going to see her boyfriend.

She skipped to meet him at the park. There he stood, long dark hair in his eyes, a smirk laced over his thin, pale lips. His face paled even further than usual when he saw her.

"What the hell are you wearing? You're supposed to meet my friends today!" he hissed angrily. He grabbed her by the forearm and dug into her skin with his black nails.

She giggled and pulled him off. "Actually I'm not. You can either have me or not. I'm not giving some emo-bitch remake of the original."

He glared. "What are you saying?"

She smiled. "We're done. I hate you and never want to see you again. So go hide in a corner and cut yourself or something but I don't care. Have a nice life!" And she skipped away.

She walked/skipped down to the coffee shop only a little ways down the road. She popped in and sat across from a dark haired girl wearing a dark purple tank dress and capris.

She smiled at her cousin… friend… girlfriend? (What were they now?).

"In a good mood?" Hitomi asked.

"The best," Rima said, and kissed her girlfriend in public. There was truly a first for everything.


	17. Of Course

A/N: Second to last chapy~! Hope you enjoy!

"It's my responsibility!" Tamaki yelled in irritation. He, once again, insisted that he take care of the child.

Kairi only rolled her eyes. Ever since they started going out, all he cared about was that damned baby. She wasn't going to get rid of it. But she wish Tamaki didn't have to know about it. She liked him but he only liked the _baby._

"Kairi. Kairi. Are you listening?"

"No. I wasn't."

Tamaki sighed. "I was saying, maybe we should move in together."

Kairi stood up. "What?"

Tamaki didn't seem to be fazed by the change in atmospheres. "We should move in together. I love you, you like me, we both want the baby to be happy, why not?"

Kairi blinked. Tamaki _loved _her? Tamaki was in _love love_ with her?

"Yes." Kairi didn't move. She didn't giggle and screech. She looked up, her eyes tearing up, with the biggest smile sitting on her pink lips.

"Tamaki, I love you. And, if this is what you want, then hell yes!"

Tamaki smiled and stood up, walking over to hug Kairi.

"I'll be the best daddy ever."

"Of course you will."


	18. Writer

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER~! YALL ARE SO AWESOME~! You guys are the best EVER~!... Seriously.**

Karinka had that pale hand pressed against her stomach. She looked at Kyoya and gave a shaky smile. He didn't smile back. His eyes were puffy and red. He looked like he was dead.

"Miss, the doctor is ready for you."

Karinka stood up silently and walked with the nurse out of the room. The moments seemed to merge together. She layed on the table. She felt hands touching her, questions asked. She didn't like how they looked _sorry._ She wanted this. She didn't want the baby. Right?

"Okay, hold still."

She didn't need it! She needed to be a student, not a mother. She wasn't ready for a child!

"This may-"

But… didn't she want a _family?_ Someone who looked up to her? Someone to take care of? Someone who she could treat better than her parents did?

"We'll be starting now."

Kyoya didn't want this. It was obvious. He hated the idea of killing the poor, unborn child. She hadn't thought about what Kyoya wanted at all. He wanted the poor child. So… She did too.

"Hold still…"

"NO!" Karinka screamed, pushing herself off the table, and running out of the room. She ran down the hall, crying, her feet slapping against the white floor. People stared. Patients' eyes widened. Doctor's ran after, but soon stopped, not wanting to leave their positions.

Karinka ran, faster and faster, through the maze of white and silver. Until she reached a familiar sign. 'Waiting Room'. She pushed open the door and looked around franctically but saw no Kyoya.

"No… No… Kyoya, please don't leave," she whispered, running out the door and into the expansive parking lot. She ran up stair cases, counting. _1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6!_

Karinka slammed open the door and ran through wide variation of cars and mopeds. She was getting close. And finally… she saw that attractive black limo he always rode. So Karinka did the one thing she could.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU RAN OVER MY BABY!"

The car stopped and Kyoya rushed, looking under the wheels. She laughed and he turned around. And he saw her slightly buldging stomach.

"You didn't…?"

"You know, the whole time I planned this, I never thought about what you wanted. So, if you want this baby, so do I."

Kyoya smiled. It was the first time he had ever looked so… normal. So human.

Karinka always saw this perfect man, invulnerable to the world's impurities. A man who was rich, handsome, smart and beyond anything, kind. Not someone who fell in love, who cried, who made stupid mistakes.

She liked this version of Kyoya better.

"You know, I always liked the name Angela. Don't you?" he asked as he walked toward her.

"No. I liked Jace better."

He stopped in front of her, holding her hands to her stomach. "This is so cliché."

"I work as a Hostess, though it had no bearing to the story. I'm a contradiction to _different._ This isn't a very original story idea to begin with. And the writer did a horrible job keeping the plot normal. But still, she did do one thing right."

"And what's that?"

"She brought us back together."

**YOU HEAR THAT! I DID SOMETHING RIGHT!**


End file.
